


an accidental love confession

by heynineteen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, M/M, Magical Accidents, Unbeta-ed, involving a charm and a spilled potion, just a little bit of magic though, kyeomhan, seokhan, very lighthearted, very slight gyuhao if you squint hard enough, very slight soonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heynineteen/pseuds/heynineteen
Summary: Seokmin comes home to see several of the members with hearts floating around their heads. Apparently, the number of hearts have to do with how strongly they feel towards the person, which explains the few hearts Seungcheol has when he looks at Mingyu, seeing as how it’s Mingyu’s fault they're in this predicament in the first place. Seokmin then makes his way over to Jeonghan’s room who, unbeknownst to Seokmin, has also been affected by the predicament and has something to hide.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	an accidental love confession

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reading a lot of Steve & Bucky fanfiction, and one of the stories I read involved Steve being hit with a curse that makes hearts appear over his head, with the number of hearts being proportional to how strongly he feels about the person, and he sees Bucky and… yeah. You know where this is headed. It’s such a fluffy fic and I loved it so much and thought that it could be a cute Seokhan prompt so here it is.
> 
> [Here’s a link to the StevexBucky fanfic that inspired me to write this.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618426)
> 
> Also, I apologize for any errors, which I’m sure there are plenty. This is unbeta-ed and done in a rush, but I just wanted to get this off my chest. Once again, this is just a work of fiction and the characters in the story aren’t the people they are in real life. Also, I don’t own them and though I love Seokhan, they’re more than their ships. That’s all. Hope you enjoy reading!

”I’m home!” Seokmin takes off his shoes before making his way into the common area, only to be greeted by the sight of pink hearts fluttering around his members’ heads.

“Seokku!” Soonyoung rushes over to him, giving him a hug. It’s barely been an hour since they last saw each other, but Soonyoung was a very affectionate person and loved greeting people as if he hadn’t seen them in so long. Seokmin hugs him back before turning his gaze to everyone in the room. “What happened?”  
  
“The potion Seungcheol hyung was making fell and we accidentally inhaled the fumes,” Minghao answers. He’s leaning back on his seat, arm draped on the chair next to him where a downtrodden Mingyu sat, hands in his lap. Next to Mingyu sat the person whose potion had wreaked havoc, though Seungcheol looked more annoyed than distressed, so maybe it wasn’t all that bad. “It causes hearts to appear over our heads when we look at someone, and we think the number of hearts relates to how strongly one feels towards the person, if Soonyoung’s hearts are anything to go by,” Minghao gestures at Soonyoung, who had more than a dozen hearts flitting around his head as he stroked Seokmin’s hair.

“Aw hyung,” Seokmin coos, pinching the elder’s cheek with the hand that wasn’t holding the paper bag. “Glad to know you love me so much.” He glances at the hearts around Soonyoung’s head as they started to fizzle, suddenly disappearing in a cloud of pink.

Soonyoung beams at him before turning to Minghao. “What’s the usual number of hearts anyway?”

Minghao shrugs and nods towards Seungcheol. “I’m not really sure; Seungcheol hyung probably knows though.”

Seungcheol runs a hand through his hair. “On average? Around seven to ten.”

“Seven to ten?!?” Mingyu, who’s remained silent so far, suddenly speaks. He turns to Seungcheol and pouts. “Why did you only have five hearts when you looked at me?” Seokmin laughs inwardly at the sudden change in his demeanor – less than ten seconds ago Mingyu had looked like a kicked puppy, and now he looked as if he were a second away from picking a fight with Seungcheol. Minghao, having sensed this, is rubbing Mingyu’s back in an attempt to placate him, but to no avail.

Seungcheol levels at him an unimpressed look. “Who was the one who dropped the flask, Mingyu?”

“It was an accident,” Mingyu whines, clinging on to Seungcheol’s arm who tries to shake him off. “I’m really sorry hyung, I’ll be more careful next time.”

Seokmin could tell an argument was about to brew between the two, and he was right. “You always say that, Mingyu,” Seuncheol retorts, though he’d stopped trying to break free of Mingyu’s grip. Minghao watches the fight unfold between the two, a resigned smile on his face. Soonyoung, on the other hand, has let go of Seokmin to gaze at the newcomer making his way through the doorway. “Jihoonie!”

“What the hell are those?” Jihoon asks, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of the pink hearts. Soonyoung stridesover to him and casually slings an arm over his shoulder. “There’s been an accident,” he supplies cheerfully.

“W-what?” Jihoon’s brows furrow, and he glances at Seokmin who just juts his head toward the table. “Seungcheol hyung was making a potion which Mingyu accidentally dropped.”

“Ah.” Jihoon nods, the sight of Mingyu and Seungcheol bickering suddenly making sense.

As Soonyoung proceedsto explain the rest to Jihoon, Seokmin smiles at Minghao, who seemed to be enjoying immensely the argument taking place between his two companions, and silently makes his way across the room to the hallway where Jeonghan’s room is. He’d gone out to run errands and had dropped by the restaurant Jeonghan had been raving about the past weeks but hadn’t been able to visit. He was so excited that he barely hears Soonyoung’s “Seokmin—wait!” as he opens the door to Jeonghan’s room. “Hyung, look what I got you!”

Seokmin glances up to see Jeonghan frozen in place, his jaw open in surprise. He barely registers Jeonghan’s shocked expression when he’s suddenly bombarded by the flurry of pink hearts that seemed to fill the room. Seokmin stares – there seems to be a hundred – no, more than a hundred – hearts flying across the room, some even bumping into each other and creating a faint buzzing noise.

“I – I thought—” he stammers. Seungcheol had said that there were supposed to be an average of ten hearts. This did not seem like ten to him. “Hyung?” he croaks out. He glances over to see Jeonghan curled up on his bed with his face in his hands and the tips of his ears redder than Seokmin had ever seen them. “Hyung?” he tries again.

The second time elicits a grumble from the elder. “This is so embarrassing,” he mutters, refusing to look at Seokmin.

Seokmin smiles, finally understanding. He silently pads over to where Jeonghan lay, the hearts having fizzled out by now.

He gently pokes Jeonghan’s side. “Hey hyung. Look at me.”

Jeonghan refused to look at him. “I told Soonyoung not to let you in the room,” he mutters, but there was no real anger in his voice. “How hard is it anyway—”

The rest of his words were cut off by Seokmin’s pressing a kiss to his cheek. Jeonghan sits up immediately, almost hitting Seokmin in the process. He’s greeted by Seokmin’s bright smile – so wide that his eyes almost disappear. “Kyeommie?” he breathes, unsure.

Seokmin doesn’t answer him, and instead holds up the takeout container he’d brought with him. “Look what I got you, hyung.”

Jeonghan’s excitement overrides his embarrassment, and he reaches for the food. He’d been craving for that particular stew from that particular restaurant for months now, but he’d never had the chance to eat there since he’d been so busy and the restaurant was on the other side of town. “I thought you were just going to the bank?” he asks as he pries open the box. “Why’d you go all the way there for this?”

It’s silent, and Jeonghan’s about to repeat his question when he glances up at Seokmin, and his heart skips a beat at the soft look Seokmin’s face.

Seokmin catches his eye and grins, nose scrunching up slightly. ‘I don’t know hyung, what do you think?”

A retort is at the tip of his tongue – embarrassed or not, he’s always ready to have the last say, but the words die in his mouth as he sees the fondness in Seokmin’s gaze, and how his eyes flicker to his mouth, and—

“Oh” Jeonghan says.

“Oh,” Seokmin teases. “Is that all you have to say, hyung?”

Jeonghan swats at his arm playfully before taking the utensils from Seokmin. “You’re the worst, Minnie.”

Seokmin smiles cheekily and nuzzles into Jeonghan’s side. ‘Love you too, hyung. A lot.”

Jeonghan can’t help the smile that makes its way onto his face, and the warmth in his chest that blooms at Seokmin’s words.

It looks like they’d both have to thank Soonyoung later.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

But grateful as he is, Jeonghan still can’t resist getting back at Soonyoung.

It’s a week later that he charms the closet door to lock itself, conveniently trapping Soonyoung and Wonwoo together inside. He walks out of the room with a grin and comes across Seokmin.

“What’s with the smile, hyung?”

“Nothing,” Jeonghan grins, leaning up for a kiss. Seokmin’s giddy at the thought of being able to greet Jeonghan this way – something he’d only dreamt about before. He leans in to press his lips to Jeonghan’s but is interrupted by a shout.

“Jeonghan-hyung! I thought you said you were thankful!”

Seokmin pulls back, an amused grin on his back. “Is that Soonie-hyung—”

“In the closet? Yup.” Jeonghan smirks. “Along with a certain Jeon Wonwoo.”

A mixture of disbelief and amusement appears on Seokmin’s face. “How long will they be stuck there for?”

“An hour or two.” Jeonghan answers, his arms coming to rest on Seokmin’s hips. “Enough time for them to finally confess or make out or something.”

Seokmin lets out a laugh and shakes his head. “You’re terrible, hyung.” Seokmin’s hands run up and down Jeonghan’s arms, his body betraying his words.

Jeonghan pouts. “Where’s my kiss?

Seokmin kisses him, then moves to press his lips to his forehead. “But yeah, it’s about time for them to finally get things out in the open.” He pulls out of Jeonghan’s embrace. “Come on, hyung,” he gestures towards his room and takes Jeonghan’s hand in his. “Let’s watch a movie or two while they sort things out.”

It’s only till night has fallen that they hear from the two, and Seokmin and Jeonghan try to keep their snickers to themselves at the sight of Wonwoo’s smirk the entire evening and the telltale mark on Soonyoung’s neck.

It looks like Soonyoung would be thanking them some time soon as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is Seokhan such an underrated pair… I really don’t get it. Hope you enjoyed reading it! Also, I know I still have a lot to improve on when it comes to writing. I’m sorry I know my skills aren’t that good but I just… the number of fics under the Seokhan tag is just so sad.


End file.
